


November 27, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos proceeded to attack six Metropolis villains after they ran out of a jewelry shop.





	November 27, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos proceeded to attack six Metropolis villains after they ran out of a jewelry shop and was eventually knocked down by their abilities.

THE END


End file.
